Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ ChinaxCorea
by Dazaru Kimchibun
Summary: Dos signos distintos; uno tranquilo, otro extrovertido. Dos personalidades opuestas en cuanto al amor ¿Podrán por fin compatir? Kimchibun.


**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ ChinaxCorea… º****』**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Un pervertido Corea suelto xD**

**Datos: China es Libra (10/10) y Corea es Leo (15/8)**

_**Notas: Sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia, pero antes quiero agradecer a Anniih por permitirme usar su idea poniéndola acorde a mi pareja favorita :3**_

* * *

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs…**

**[·~·Libra·~·]**

Son idealistas, pacíficos, optimistas y románticos.

"_¡Buahhh! ¡Aniki, aniki, Japón y Hong Kong están siendo muy duros conmigo!"_

_China suspiró antes de tomar a un joven Corea y acariciarle el cabello en consuelo__― "¿No crees que eso sea porque te la pasas diciendo que sus pechos te pertenecen?"_

"…_Quizá"_

"_Tienes que dejar de buscar pleitos con tus hermanos. Ese es el tipo de cosas que hacen que precisamente se molesten, aru"_

"…_Está bien" __―asintió, dejando de llorar―. "__Pero no tengo a nadie que quiera estar conmigo"_

"_No digas eso, Corea, aru. Eres un buen chico y algún día encontrarás a alguien especial"_

"_¿Usted cree?"_

"_Claro, aru. Para todos existe una alma gemela, aquella persona que te reconfortará cuando lo necesites y te hará sentirte especial" __―dijo el chino con una expresión soñadora._

_China no advirtió la mirada que le dirigía, en ese entonces, su hermano pequeño. Para Corea era como si hubiera descubierto a alguien preciado. Un sentimiento nuevo para él comenzaba a surgir._

"_Tiene razón, aniki"_

**X**

Tienen encanto, elegancia y buen gusto.

"_Finalmente estoy listo, aru" __―dijo para sí mismo China, terminando de arreglar su cabello―. "Estoy seguro que a Japón le gustarán estas prendas hechas con la mejor seda que llevo puestas, aru"_

_Minutos después China llegaba a casa del país del sol naciente, abriendo la puerta de su hogar._

"_Buenos días, Japón, espero no haber llegado tar… ¡Ah! ¡Corea! ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Hola, aniki. Japón se fue con Alemania e Italia porque tenían un asunto pendiente que atender. Así que me dijo que lo excusara por esta vez" ―expresó con una sonrisa ensanchada._

"_¿Y te dejo a ti a cargo de su casa? ¡No mientas, aru!"_

"_Pero es la verdad, aniki ¡Vaya, veo que está estrenando vestimentas nuevas! Se ve muy bien da-ze" ―exclamó el coreano con una mirada lujuriosa y sonrojándose al ver al mayor._

"_¡Deja de bromear, tú no deberías estar aquí! Japón es el único que sabe apreciar la finura y elegancia de las sedas que traigo de casa"_

"_Pero yo también puedo tener elegancia y buen gusto. Se lo mostraré"_

"_¡Aiyah! ¡No te quites la ropa en frente mío, aru!"_

_Pero el menor ya se había desprendido de la mayor parte de su vestimenta, quedando sólo en ropa interior._

"_Eso es de muy mal gusto, aru. Ni pienses que me quedaré aquí adentro contigo"_

"_Aniki no irá a ninguna parte. Me costó mucho sacar… digo que Japón saliera para poder estar a solas con usted"_

"_¿Q-Qué se supone qué significa eso, aru?" __―preguntó China, inquieto._

_Corea como respuesta puso un candado a la puerta y se metió la llave en sus calzoncillos._

"_Ahora aniki, si quiere salir deberá buscar en el territorio coreano"_

**X**

Saben valorar los esfuerzos de los demás y les gusta vivir y trabajar en equipo.

"_Aniki, ya terminé la última página"_

"_Déjame ver, aru ¡Vaya, si que te ha quedado bien!"_

"_Entonces, ¿ya podemos irnos a casa a descansar?" __―preguntó el menor con el rostro esperanzado._

"_Por supuesto que no, aru. Todavía tenemos que preparar el siguiente tomo"_

_El rostro de Corea se vino abajo, cubierto de decepción. Habían estado trabajando en ese taller repleto de hojas bosquejadas con dibujos de animé y todavía les quedaba pasarlas al computador._

"_Pero… estoy muy cansado. Y hemos estado trabajando durante todo el día"_

_China, en otra ocasión, hubiera regañado a su hermano por desistir del trabajo, pero debía reconocer que éste se había esmerado tanto para que los dibujos salieran bien que no podía dejar pasar por alto sus esfuerzos._

"_Bien. Haremos una cosa, vendrás conmigo a casa y una vez que descanses nos pondremos a trabajar de nuevo ¿está bien?"_

"_¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Es genial, da-ze!"_

"_Es lo menos que puedo hacer, hoy te has esforzado mucho, empezando por no quedarte dormido, aru"_

"_¡Pero aniki está invitándome a pasar la noche a su casa! ¡Eso es genial, da-ze!" ―exclamó el menor, entusiasmado, lanzándose a abrazarlo._

"_¡Aiyah! ¡No te emociones, Corea, aru! Es sólo que por ahora somos un equipo y debemos mantenernos unidos"_

**X**

Su lado negativo es que son frívolos y es fácil que cambien de opinión o lealtades.

"_¡Aiyah! ¡Pucca es tan linda, aru!"_

"_Sabía que a aniki le gustaría" ―proclamó orgulloso el coreano―. "Ahora puede olvidarse de Shinatty chan y dedicarse a obtener mercadería de Pucca"_

"_Claro que sí, aru. Pucca es la más linda y adorable…"_

"_China-san, le traje la mercadería de Kitty-chan que me encargó el otro día"_

_China volteó de inmediato y contempló todos los peluches de Hello Kitty que Japón cargaba en sus brazos. Parecían esponjosos y adorables. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más resistiría la tentación._

_Japón, por su parte, veía a China abrazando una muñeca de Pucca._

"_¿Acaso interrumpo algo?"_

"_¡Kitty chan ya no es bienvenida! ¡Ahora aniki prefiere la mercadería de Pucca!"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Es eso cierto, China-san?"_

_Yao no podía hablar. Las palabras se habían quedado atrapadas en su garganta. No quería dejar ir aquella mercadería que desde hace tanto tiempo le gustaba adquirir._

"_Bueno, si es así entonces podré dejarle esto al otro interesado"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Quién es el otro interesado, aru?"_

"_Ah, gracias por la mercadería, Japón" ―apareció Rusia de pronto mientras recibía los peluches con una sonrisa._

"_¿Rusia? ¿Es esto una broma, aru?"_

"_Niet, China. También llevo coleccionando cosas de Hello Kitty desde que sé cuáles son sus gustos"_

"_¡Pero aniki ya no gusta de Kitty-chan! ¡Ahora él tiene a Pucca!" ―persistió Corea, molesto, al ver a Rusia y Japón con la mercadería de Hello Kitty._

"_Si eso es cierto entonces a China no le importará llevarme todo esto"_

_Un cargamento de cientos de peluches de Hello Kitty aparecieron sobre Ivan, entre ellas una gigante, una que sólo el ruso podría llevar en su espalda._

"_Claro que no, aniki está satisfecho con… ¡Aniki! ¿A dónde va?"_

_China ya había abandonado el lugar dejando la muñeca de Pucca botada en el suelo._

**X**

Aunque tienen fama de vagos algunos tienen grandes ambiciones.

"_¡Lo he conseguido, aru! ¡Soy el segundo país más rico del mundo!"_

"_Perdone, sensei, pero Catar es el más rico de todos" ―rectificó Hong Kong―. "Usted ni siquiera está entre los primeros diez"_

"_¿Qué? Eso es imposible, aru. En esta página figuro como el segundo en economía mundial"_

"_Eso es del juego que inventaron America y Japón en una ocasión" ―respondió indiferente tras echar un vistazo en la página web del computador―. "Sus fondos son dinero virtual que sólo puede ser usado en el juego"_

"_¡Aiyah! ¡Es verdad! No puedo creer que haya dejado pasar algo como esto ¡Tendré que aumentar mis ingresos si quiero obtener más mercadería de Shinatty-chan!"_

"_¡Uf! Creo que es por eso que desaparecen sus fondos"_

"_¡Tú vienes conmigo, Hong Kong! ¡Iremos a Shangai a ponernos a trabajar duro! ¡No descansaré hasta estar en la cima y así obtendré los derechos de Kitty-chan y…! ¡Hong Kong! ¿A dónde vas, aru?"_

**X**

En sus relaciones íntimas son románticos y hasta sentimentales.

"_Aw. Esta vista es hermosa, aniki" ―dijo Corea emocionado, sentado junto a su hermano en el tejado del palacio de la ciudad imperial._

"_Es mi lugar preferido en el mundo, aru" ―contestó el chino contemplando su ciudad, ensoñador―. "Pero es algo solitario. Por eso quería que me acompañaras"_

_Corea pudo ver cómo el rostro de China se ponía de un color carmesí. No pudo evitar sonreír, pese a que China en ese momento no lo observara, el menor podía sentir que a él lo ponía nervioso estar cerca suyo. Con una risilla maliciosa colocó su mano sobre la de su hermano mayor y vio como éste reaccionó sobresaltado al tacto._

"_Oh, disculpe, aniki. Sólo quería…"_

"_No te disculpes, Corea, aru" ―interrumpió Yao, pasivo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos―. "Fui yo quien te invitó, por lo tanto soy quien debería hacerte sentir cómodo"_

"_Aniki…"_

"_Quiero que veas lo especial que eres para mí, aru" ―suavemente acarició su mejilla―. "Tú haces que me sienta completo. Siempre estás cerca sin importar qué, mientras que yo he hecho lo posible por apartarte"_

_China acercó más su rostro al de Corea, quien le veía absolutamente embelesado._

"_Así que esta noche es para los dos. Sólos tú y yo"_

_Corea se abalanzó contra él, besándolo fervientemente. Fue cuando comenzaron a producirse los fuegos artificiales. Las luces acogían a aquellos dos amantes recostados sobre el tejado. Dos seres que empezaban a mostrar su acto de amor en los labios y caricias del otro._

_No tardaron en llegar al clímax y China sintió una explosión producida en su entrepierna._

_De pronto algo en su ser se estremeció, haciéndolo despertar abruptamente._

"_¡Aiyah! ¡Qué cosas estoy soñando, aru!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Leo·~·]**

Son creativos y extrovertidos.

"_¡Aniki, Japón! ¿Ya supieron de mi nuevo éxito?"_

"_Ah, Corea. Es una sorpresa a pesar que siempre está copiando mis ideas y las de China-san"_

"_Supongo que hay que reconocer que no se le acaban las ideas para molestarnos, aru"_

"_Es un hit que acabo de sacar. Se llama el Gangam Style ¿lo han escuchado?"_

_China y Japón se sobresaltaron. Claro que les había tocado escuchar aquel tema hasta el cansancio. Pasando por sus casas hasta oírla a todo volumen desde la casa del coreano._

"_Parecen confundidos, se los tocaré para refrescarles la memoria"_

"_¡No, no, espera!"_

_Demasiado tarde. El menor empezó a cantar y a bailar con total soltura el tema para desgracia de sus hermanos quienes volvían a taparse los oídos._

**X**

Tienen ambición, fuerza, valentía, independencia y total seguridad en sus capacidades.

"_Esto se está poniendo cada vez más difícil, Corea. Tu hermano del norte ha vuelto a activar su programa de armas nucleares. Podrías estar en peligro serio" ―dijo el estadounidense con preocupación, mirando a su aliado._

"_No se preocupe, estoy al tanto de las acciones de mi hermano y puedo asegurarle que estoy preparado para afrontar cualquier ataque de su parte"_

"_¿Seguro? Puedo mandar más tropas a la frontera para que estés más tranquilo"_

"_Gracias, America, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí mismo"_

_Alfred no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asombrarse y admirar lo mucho que había crecido Corea del Sur desde la vez que estuvieron juntos, batallando a su mellizo del norte y a la Unión Soviética._

_El joven Yong Soo ahora representaba todas las cualidades de un héroe._

**X**

No suelen tener dudas sobre qué hacer.

"_Hola, aniki ¿le gustaría un masaje hoy?"_

"_¡Aiyah! ¿No estarás planeando de nuevo tocar donde no debes, aru?"_

"_Oh, yo sólo quiero hacerlo feliz ¿por qué no me deja hacerlo?" ―contestó el coreano haciendo un puchero._

"_¡Humpf! Está bien, aru. Pero como hagas algo fuera de lo normal te saldrá caro"_

"_Está bien. Ahora permítame hacerle su masaje"_

_Tan pronto China se desnudó de la cintura para arriba, el menor quedó observándole con una mirada pervertida._

_El mayor se acostó boca abajo en el jardín, donde solía relajarse y hacer sus sesiones de Tai-Chi. Corea comenzó con el masaje entonces._

"_Wow, aniki veo que sigue conservándose bien a pesar de tener tantos años encima"_

"_Calla, aru. He tenido una semana de mucho estrés con los tratados de America, Rusia, Japón, Francia…"_

_Corea no le escuchaba, sólo se dedicaba a masajear su espalda con el rostro ruborizado, enfocándose en lo que iba a hacer._

"…_Hungría, Austria, Finlandia, Su… ¡Ah! ¿Dónde crees que estás tocando, aru?" ―se volteó el chino._

"_Sólo es un servicio extra, dedicado especialmente para mi aniki"_

"¡_Te dije que si hacías algo fuera de lo normal te saldría caro!"_

"_Exacto, __**fuera de lo normal**__, ya debería conocerme para saber que esto es normal en mí ¿o no?" ―rió el coreano con un aire malicioso._

_Yao, levantando una ceja, miró extrañado pero con cierta precaución a su hermano. Cuando éste sacó unas esposas de su pantalón y se disponía a usarlas con el mayor._

"_¡Aiyah! ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente, aru!"_

"_No se resista, aniki ¡Sólo quiero hacerle un masaje más completo, da-ze!"_

**X**

No temen los obstáculos –más bien crecen ante ellos.

"_Corea del Norte ha vuelto a mandar un misil a las tierras de su hermano" ―anunció Estados Unidos, serio―. "También ha incrementado sus tropas y amenazan con un nuevo ataque"_

"_Lo sé, America" ―dijo de pronto la voz de Yong Soo en medio de las otras naciones._

_Alfred se sorprendió al escuchar y ver a Corea del Sur presentarse de forma tan tranquila, ya que no hace mucho había tenido una nueva riña con su mellizo._

"_C-Corea ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu hermano…"_

"_Está bien, America" ―le interrumpió el muchacho con una sonrisa pasiva―. "Es cierto que él hace poco efectuó aquel lanzamiento, pero no se compara con las heridas que me dejó en el pasado"_

_Corea entonces se arremangó el pantalón y mostró unas heridas marcadas en sus piernas. Las demás naciones se mostraron compasivas ante aquella dolorosa muestra de su pasado._

"_Ya he aprendido a cómo enfrentar a mi hermano. No hay de qué preocuparse" ―siguió sonriendo el coreano._

**X**

En sus relaciones personales es abierto, confiado y sincero. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable.

"_¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, aru!"_

"_¿Por qué aniki está enfadado? Sólo quería que usted…"_

"_¡Aiyah! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo de nuevo! ¡No hay forma de que haga algo así jamás!"_

_Corea formó una expresión de decepción y tristeza en su rostro, terminando con gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas._

"_Ni creas que eso funcionará conmigo, aru. Conozco muy bien tus trucos"_

"_¡Aniki es muy cruel! Y-Yo iré a decírselo a los demás y… y… haré un drama de esto, se lo aseguro"_

"_No serías capaz, aru"_

_China miró con temor a Corea quien seguía sollozando ante su negativa. Claro que él iba en serio. Después de todo había ocupado el mismo argumento para tocar el pecho de Japón. Y pese a que sentía una pizca de celos al respecto, fue lo que lo motivó a dar su respuesta._

"_De acuerdo, aru. Lo haré, pero sólo para que dejes de molestarme ¿bueno?"_

"_¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!" ―exclamó el coreano rebozando de felicidad._

_Al minuto después, China se presentó ante él, llevando el cabello atado en dos coletas y vistiendo un traje chino de color rojo._

"_¿Ya estás contento, pervertido?"_

_La mirada lujuriosa y sonrojada de Corea lo decía todo._

**X**

Les cuesta acertar con las personas y muchas veces tienden a confiar demasiado en personas que no se merecen tanta confianza.

"_¡Aniki, aniki!" _

"_¡Corea! ¿Podrías dejarme solo aunque sea un minuto, aru?"_

"_Pasé por su casa y vi que no estaba ¿Dónde se había metido?"_

"_Ah… yo… estaba con Japón para discutir unas cosas de… la economía mundial" ―contestó el mayor con un tono nervioso._

"_¿Ah? Pero, ¿hoy Japón no iba a casa de America?"_

"_¡Ah! ¡Eso quería decir, estaba con America así que me fui a casa de… Rusia!"_

"_¿Rusia? Pero a usted no le cae bien, da-ze"_

"_¡Claro, aru! Pero… tenía unos asuntos pendientes con él, cosa de negocios" ―dijo aún más nervioso._

"_Oh, está bien, da-ze. Me alegra que ya esté en casa de todas formas" ―sonrió el coreano―. "Iré donde Hong Kong para mostrarle unos inventos nuevos que acabo de hacer"_

"_De acuerdo, que te vaya bien, aru"_

_Su hermano volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa afectuosa y a dejar la casa del mayor._

_Cuando se retiró una sombra salió detrás de una cortina, poniéndose detrás de China._

"_¿Rusia? Veo que los viejos hábitos no se le quitan ¿verdad, aniki?" ―dijo con malicia Hyung Soo._

"_¡Norte! ¡Esta es la última vez que te ayudo con tus cosas, aru!"_

**X**

Les encantan las relaciones sexuales y suelen tener muchas parejas durante su vida.

"_¡Más, más, más!" ―gemía Yao acostado en su cama mientras tenía al surcoreano montado sobre su espalda._

_Una vez acabaron ambos se acostaron en ambos lados de la cama totalmente exhaustos._

"_¿Verdad que le gustó?"_

"_En serio eres muy bueno en esto, aru" ―expresó China en medio de su respiración agitada._

"_Gracias, sabía que le gustaría, da-ze"_

"_Tengo que reconocer que no tenía mucha experiencia ¿Y tú, Corea?"_

"_¡Ah! Bueno… tuve unas cuantas"_

"_¿Unas cuantas? ¿A cuántas te refieres exactamente, aru?" ―preguntó el chino, volviéndose más serio._

"_Ah… que quizá, haya probado distintas… sensaciones. Algunas muy buenas por cierto"_

"_¿Cómo es eso, aru? ¿Y con quiénes quieres decir algunas?"_

"_Bueno, una vez por ejemplo, America, Inglaterra y yo festejábamos el final de la Guerra Fría. Había mucho alcohol y entonces entre los tres…"_

"_¡Aiyah! ¡No me digas, aru! ¡Ya puedo imaginar de que se trata!"_

"_También una vez que fui a visitar a Francia en su casa, él y yo…"_

"_¡No quiero escucharlo, aru! ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que hace ese otro pervertido!"_

"_Recuerdo también una fiesta de Año Nuevo que hizo Hong Kong con Japón y Tailandia, esa vez había más alcohol que en casa de America y entonces nosotros…"_

"_No me digas que ellos también…"_

"_Al parecer sí, como le digo esa noche fue borrosa, pero nuestra ropa interior estaba manchada con… ya sabe"_

"_¡Ahh! ¡Muy bien, detente, aru, ya oí lo suficiente!"_

"_Pero una buena ocasión, fue una noche ardiente que tuve con Belarus" ―continuó Yong Soo, fascinado―. "Se sorprendería lo flexible y fiera que es esa chi…"_

"_¡Calla, aru! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando!"_

-.-.-.-.-.**·**

·

-.-

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Ambos comparten un amor por el lujo, la fiesta y por crear un hermoso hogar.

"_¿Ya tienes todo listo, Corea?"_

"_¡Sí, aniki! ¡Venga a ver!"_

"_¡Gah! Veo que hiciste un trabajo espléndido, aru" __―exclamó Yao al encontrarse con las calles y casas de su tierra bellamente decoradas con los preparativos de Año Nuevo._

"_¿En serio le gusta?"_

"_¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! Veo que supiste repartir bien cada adorno y luces que preparé. Tal parece que me escuchaste atentamente sobre toda la organización, aru"_

"_¡Claro! Siempre pongo en práctica lo que aniki dice. Después de todo no hay nada mejor que celebrar una fiesta de lujo en casa"_

"_Así es, aru. Me enorgullece que… ¿Ese libro no es de Taiwan?" ―preguntó el chino, al fijarse en la portada de un libro que Corea tenía semi escondido en su ropa._

"_¡Ah, no! ¡Claro que no, sólo es…!" ―no alcanzó a terminar la oración, pues, el mayor ya le había arrebatado el libro que trataba de esconder de su persona._

"_¡Aiyah! ¡Es de Taiwan y dice todo lo relacionado sobre organizar una fiesta de Año Nuevo!" ―se dirigió molesto a su hermano―. "Como supuse no te aprendiste nada y fuiste a casa de Taiwan a robar esto ¿no es verdad, aru?"_

**X**

El tolerante Libra busca complacer y ve las relaciones sexuales como un arte en el que, naturalmente, los dos sobresalen.

"_¿Está bien así, aru?"_

"_¡Sí, sí! ¡No se detenga, aniki!"_

_Corea soltó intensos gemidos de placer ante la labor sexual que el mayor llevaba a cabo en su entrepierna._

_Una vez que China acabó, volvió a acostarse en la cama._

"_Fue impresionante, aniki ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?"_

"_Cuando se es tan mayor como yo uno aprende trucos nuevos, aru" __―dijo orgulloso―. "Además, mi gente ha avanzado mucho en este tipo de materia"_

"_Me pone feliz que aniki y yo no tengamos ningún tipo de problema para acostarnos juntos"_

"_Lo sé, aru" ―le miró éste con afecto―. "Pero también se debe a que tengo un compañero muy bueno"_

**X**

No obstante, crear el entorno adecuado para el amor es muy importante, y un fallo en eso por parte de Leo conducirá, probablemente, a una rápida, aunque decorosa, retirada de Libra.

"_¡Claro que soy bueno, da-ze!" ―exclamó alegre―. "¡Después de todo he tenido una vida sexual muy activa!"_

"_Ah… sí, es cierto. Corea…"_

"_Con tantas relaciones no es de extrañar que sea una máquina imparable para hacer el amor…"_

"_Sí, pero, Corea…"_

"_Sobre todo después de pasar por Francia ¿sabía usted que él tiene una colección de juguetes que hace que uno sienta como en el cielo?"_

"_¡Sí, ya me lo imagino, aru!" ―contestó el chino, molesto._

"_Bueno… ¿Qué le parece si seguimos con lo nuestro?"_

"…_¿Sabes? De pronto recordé que tengo unas vestimentas que mandar a Taiwan y ya estoy muy atrasado en eso, así que supongo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí"_

"_¿Qué? Pero si estábamos en la mejor parte ¿Por qué aniki…?"_

"_Lo lamento de veras, aru. Pero como te dije debo cumplir con mis obligaciones y… será mejor dejar esto para después" ―dijo el mayor terminándose de vestir―. "Así que supongo que te veré mañana… creo"_

"_¡Aniki! ¿Fue algo que dije? ¡Aniki! ¡Aniki!"_

**X**

Leo tendrá que atenuar la actitud posesiva que desprende con tanta facilidad para no asustar a Libra. Y Libra tendrá que mostrarse paciente con algunos de los rugidos del León.

"_¡Aniki, no se vaya! ¡Por favor no me deje solo!"_

"_¡Ya basta, Corea, aru! Sólo voy a casa de Japón a dejarle unos productos que exporto con él desde hace años" __―dijo el chino tratando de zafarse del agarre del menor._

"¡_Pero pasa demasiado tiempo con él! ¡Ya sé! Yo iré con usted, así le dejamos esos productos y tan pronto terminemos nos devolvemos juntos a casa, da-ze"_

"_¡Aiyah! ¡Estás loco, aru! ¡Tienes que dejar esa actitud, me pones nervioso!"_

"_¡Pero usted está conmigo ahora, aniki, por lo tanto tiene que pasar más tiempo con quien es su pareja!" __―expresó éste con recelo._

"…_De acuerdo, aru. Supongo que es parte de ti ese tipo de demostraciones" ―suspiró el mayor armándose de paciencia._

"_¡Sabía que aniki comprendería! ¡Por eso me encanta estar con usted!" ―dijo el coreano, satisfecho mientras se aferraba como una lapa al brazo de China._

**X**

Los dos disfrutarán del otro y se apreciarán mutuamente. Esta vigorizante y satisfactoria combinación es una unión perfecta.

_Esa mañana Corea se apareció como de costumbre en la casa de la nación más antigua del mundo. Y como de costumbre, éste se encontraba tomando su siesta luego de levantarse temprano._

"_¿Aniki? ¿Está despierto?"_

_China no respondió y Corea sólo se dedicó a contemplar el rostro pacífico y bello de su hermano bajo los árboles que le acogían y velaban en su sueño._

_Una brisa tranquila movía los cabellos de ambos países, que, desde siempre habían estado tan cerca, y que a pesar de las diferencias entre sus pueblos, existía ese sentimiento en común que los unía desde tiempos antiguos._

_Corea siguió mirando a China. En otra ocasión hubiera llegado gritando su nombre escandalosamente como era natural en él. Pero había aprendido a que si quería ganarse el aprecio de éste, debía controlarse, aún cuando sus impulsos fueran tan fuertes que sólo quería tener su cuerpo encima del suyo._

_Finalmente, decidió ponerse cuidadosamente al lado de su amado para así compartir su calor y sentir su aroma._

_Poco menos de una hora después China abrió sus ojos, encontrándose envuelto en los brazos del menor a su lado._

"_¿Corea? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" __―preguntó medio dormitado._

"_No quería despertarle, por eso me acosté a su lado" __―respondió inocentemente._

"_Ah… ¿llevas mucho tiempo acostado aquí conmigo, aru?"_

"_No, sólo desde hace un minuto"_

"_Bueno, quédate un poco más, pero sólo acostado, eh. No intentes hacer nada extraño"_

"_Entonces… ¿esto sería extraño?" ―preguntó con una risilla maliciosa, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios._

"_¡Aiyah! ¡Te… te dije que sólo acostados!" ―exclamó el chino totalmente sonrojado._

"_¿Qué tal esto?" ―dijo poniendo sus manos bajo las prendas del mayor y haciéndole cosquillas por todas partes._

"_¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Detente!" ―gritaba Yao en medio de risotadas que le producían las cosquillas del menor._

"_Vamos, yo sé que a aniki le gusta"_

"_Eres… eres incorregible, aru"_

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**『****º…Fιη…º****』**

* * *

_**Notas Finales: ¡Ya está! ¡Uf! Me ha costado terminar este fic. Ayer estaba muy inspirada, pero finalmente el sueño me venció y tuve que irme a la cama DX Por suerte no me faltaba mucho para acabar. Bueno, esto iba a ser subido en San Valentín con mi otro fic;**_ **Britannia Angel. What if…? xD **_**Espero hayan pasado un día bonito y les guste este fic que me tomó tiempo terminar.**_

_**¡A por más Kimchibun! xD**_


End file.
